Franceska Mila Rose
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tia Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Mila-Rose is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She also bears a striking resemblance to Rangiku Matsumoto, along with their similarities in having wavy hair and large breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She makes her first appearance alongside Tia Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, appearently being shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Resurrección.Bleach manga Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later, she, Apache, and Sun-Sun appear alongside Harribel, the other two strongest Espada, and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 .]] With the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society successfully defended, and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción killed, the remaining Fracción pair up against each Shinigami and begin to duke it out; Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun take on 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga Chapter 328 However, Rangiku decides to take on all three while her captain heads for their leader.Bleach manga Chapter 329 Mila-Rose and Apache begin getting into a verbal warfare with Rangiku, while Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking their opponent's bait. While the trio berate each other, Rangiku uses her Zanpakutō's Shikai to surround them, only to be countered by their Cero.Bleach manga Chapter 330 Following the counterattack, Rangiku is then single-handedly pummeled by Apache. The fight is later interrupted when Apache is blasted by an unknown attackerBleach manga Chapter 333 who is later revealed to be 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga Chapter 334 Before Mila-Rose and the rest of Harribel's Fracción can react, they are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Hinamori, applying her Zanpakutō to a Kidō net. However, they survive thanks to their release of their Zanpakutō, thereby healing all their wounds, leading to their activation of their "Quimera Parca" ability. The product of their activation comes in the form of a chimera-like creature, which they named "Allon". , and Sun-Sun activating their "Quimera Parca" ability.]] Seconds later, Allon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off her right abdomen. As Hinamori attempts to attack the beast herself, Allon quickly dispatches her as well with one blow. Just when Allon attempts to finish Hinamori off, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi save her with Bakudō 37 and relieve her of her duty. Following their arrival, Hisagi tells Kira to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Kira reluctantly agrees and swoops off, leaving Hisagi to deal with with Allon alone. Hisagi starts off by using Kidō Destructive Spell Number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden, which results by Allon's apparent immobilization. With that epiphany, Hisagi figures that Kidō seems to be the beast's weakness. As a result, he ties up Allon using the chains of his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, and proceeds to defeat him. Before he could do so, however, Allon easily breaks free. As the creature prepares to attack, Hisagi tries his best to dodge it, only for him to get caught. Allon then stretches its mouth wide open and prepares to swallow Hisagi. taking down Harribel's Fracciòn.]] Just then, 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba arrives at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moves in for the kill, only to be shot by the creature's Cero, coming from the back of its hair. After Iba's failed attempt, Allon crushes Hisagi with its fist and flings his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba knocked out, Allon moves in for Kira. Just as all seem lost for the unlucky lieutenant, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto makes his timely arrival and stabs Allon with his cane.Bleach manga Chapter 335 As Allon attempts to retaliate, Yamamoto finishes it off with his Shikai. With the defeat of their "pet", Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun attempt to attack Yamamoto head-on. Their sneak-attack merely ends in vain, as the captain-commander effortlessly incinerates them. Harribel's reaction to this apparently indicates that they have been killed, but Yamamoto himself comments that he didn't completely burn them (out of respect for their fighting spirit).Bleach manga, Chapter 339 When she later prepares to confront Yamamoto, Harribel emphasizes Mila-Rose's, Apache's, and Sun-Sun's deaths and and that "she'll make him pay for taking their lives". Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In the anime, Mila-Rose showed considerable skill in swordsmanship against Rangiku, demonstrating strong attacks that forced her opponent back. .]] Cero: Mila-Rose has an orange colored cero. She seems to charge it in her left hand, then "punches" it with her right. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Mila-Rose has a high amount of spiritual power. Sonido: Like her partners, Mila-Rose has proficient skill in Sonido at least on part to Fracción. Zanpakutō .]] . When sealed, it resembles a broad sword instead of the regular katana-shaped ones wielded by other Arrancar and Shinigami.Bleach manga, Chapter 334 *'Resurrección': Mila-Rose activates her Zanpakutō by its release command . In her Resurrección form, she looks like an armored amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts (though this is toned down in the anime due to censorship), an armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh, she also gains sharp lion-like fangs and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color. :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : Mila-Rose has a special ability, with Apache and Sun-Sun, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apache claims that its name is "Allon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Quotes *"Devour, Leona!" *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "Who're you calling a gorilla, cowtits?!" *(To Apache) "But if you really want to go help her, do it after we take care of this dumb bitch'" (Rangiku Matsumoto) *(To Apache and Sun-Sun) "I'm sick and tired of dragging this shit out.'" *(To Sun-Sun) "What did you say, you bitch?!" *(To Apache)'' "As if!"'' *(To Apache) "You're trembling so bad, I can hear your knees knocking from here, Apache." *(To Apache, Sun-Sun and Harribel) "Damn Grimmjow.... he's getting too carried away again." Trivia *Mila-Rose is one of the few Arrancar to retain a type of weapon after her Resurrección. She shares this trait with Barragan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Aaroniero Arruruerie and Rudobōn. *Mila-Rose and Aaroniero Arruruerie share the same release command, which is "Devour" (though they are said differently in Japanese). *Apparently Mila-Rose finds Lilynette annoying as she wouldn't stay quiet during Barragan's discussion with Yamamoto. *Mila-Rose may have a slight hatred against Barragan Luisenbarn when he decides to take control in Aizen's place, as she said "How dare he?!" Harribel replied by saying,"Silence, Mila-Rose." *Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache all resemble Harribel in their released forms to some degree. Mila-Rose resembles her more than the others, both having the same skin color, a revealing outfit, and weapon (a large sword) in their Resurreción. *In the manga, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apache summon Allon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold their left arms to fire a red beam that becomes Allon. But it is seen later on that they didn't have their left arms and they have red auras to cover their arms. *Mila-Rose is the second Arrancar revealed to have a released form based off a big cat, the first being the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, whose is based off a panther, and the last of Barragan's Fraccion, Ggio Vega, whose is based off a saber-tooth tiger, and Mila-Rose herself is based off a lion. Of the three, she is the only one to wield a handheld weapon in her released form. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Female